


Owned

by Elm (Xerethra), theartificialwolf



Series: Viadore RP Fics [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drag Queens, Genderfluid, M/M, Master/Slave, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rimming, Roleplay Logs, Sexual Roleplay, Top Adore, Tumblr Roleplay, bottom Violet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerethra/pseuds/Elm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Violet Chachki's friends challenge her into a bet - she couldn't possibly get the young baby queen Adore Delano with the sweet baby face  to act as her master. Accepting the bet Violet will find out that Adore is far more dominating in bed than what her appearance suggests.





	Owned

_Violet moaned and gripped the bed with her bound hands._

_“Whatever you do, don’t move.” That was what she’d been instructed._

_So Violet didn’t move._

_“I want to hear you. Moan, scream, beg for me. I own you now.”_

_So Violet moaned. Violet screamed. Violet begged. She knew she was totally owned._

_She had a blindfold on. “Don’t you like surprises?” she’d been asked._

_Violet had nodded docilely. It was not her place to question her owner. Not now anyway._

_She was a slave to this now, and right now she was on all fours, a blindfold over her eyes and padded handcuffs on her wrists, legs spread, meekly accepting her fate._

_Violet whimpered as the thrusts kept coming. She wondered at how loose she’d get. This had barely started. Her new owner was in the process of taking her ass a second time today. Her owner loved having power over her. Her owner would worship her ass, spank it, fuck it, do whatever they pleased with her._

_Violet knew she had no choice but to obey. She’d chosen this after all. This game was of her doing, but never did Violet expect it would end up like this. It was delicious just how helpless she was, utterly submissive to her new owner._

_Violet found herself pulled roughly into her owner’s thrusts and she cried out her pleasure. She was being used like a piece of meat. How the fuck did her owner have so much stamina? But Violet never wanted it to stop._

_“Oh fuck me harder please,” Violet whimpered. “Please. Give it all to me. Use me hard.”_

_Her owner growled and gave her a hard spank. “Don’t you worry, princess. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t walk for a week. You’re not going anywhere, my pretty. I’m going to take care of you.”_

_Violet moaned in anticipation. Holy fuck. She liked this side of her new owner, so dark and possessive and powerful. Violet regretted nothing that had lead to her getting into this situation._

_“Then fuck me harder. Make me scream!”_

 

Adore had been amused when this little leggy thing had approached her. She hadn’t missed that the tall beauty had left a group of friends behind her, hollering and drunk, to strut up to her, all charming smiles and coquette eyes. Adore knew based on that little miss thing was out on a mission of some sort, be it that her friends had managed to spur her enough to ask for her number or even a kiss or a feel of her ass. What Violet had requested, though, was unexpected but far more interesting than your everyday trade trying to get you backstage for some fucking. Maybe Violet had judged Adore safe enough to actually offer herself up as her new little slave, quite sure that Adore’s sweet, baby face freshness and Bambi legs would mean that Adore didn’t have the knowledge, or the will, to actually carry it through. Maybe nice enough to pick Violet to go home with her, just so Violet could get her friends to shut up, maybe a little sex, a blow job hopefully perhaps, but that that would be it. 

The goofy grin that had spread over plush pink painted lips and baby Jesus eyeing of Violet only added to her atmosphere of fluffy innocence. The pink bushy hair, big pink rosette in the curls, pink eyeshadow and her short, not too form hugging silver dress only further lured you into thinking she was just another sweet little baby fresh in the scene. And Adore had laughed, that dorky kinda breathless yet amusedly shrilled laugh of hers and she had shrugged her shoulders with a “Oh, okay. Sure, I’m down.” at Violet’s offering of getting to owe her body. Adore had winked exaggeratedly, more for her friends than for Violet herself and Adore had stretched out one tattooed arm to claim Violet’s assistance tripping down the few little stairs that led from stage to the floor. 

And her name, too, come to think of it. Adore. All candy fluff but oh so bad for you in the end. Adore had been quite lucky that she had chosen to go for something more girly and innocently cute for tonight’s performance, hooking a pretty tall, plump lipped and cute assed fish as this one. 

“Go buy me a Bloody Mary, babe, thanks sooooo much,” Adore chirped with big expectant eyes for that little extra tip, the bubbly eagerness in her grin threatening soon to take over all her body into some kind of bouncy energetic mess of an overexcited post-performance performance. “I’ll catch you later, aight?” Adore blinked at her, a throaty little laugh of thanks as she accepted the drink Violet had fetched for her before Adore lost herself into the crowd. She still had meant to enjoy herself a bit, bitching about, dancing around, feeling asses, grinding, the usual kinda shit before she pulled Violet home. She lay low with the alcohol, though, dismissing anyone that professed desire to put more than one drink into her body. She wanted her wits, and her stamina, and a working cock for the cute ass. Once Adore peered over her shoulder to look over at Violet and her gang, a quick little grin and a wiggle of her shoulders in overplayed playfulness. 

When Adore had satisfied her socialising clubbing enough for one night Adore came for Violet, wrapped one arm around her slim waist. “Stealing this one. She’ll text you in the morning. Bah-bye!” Adore chirped, big green and cheery tones but her arm around Violet held on tighter, giving her body a first little feel. “Get drunk as fuck and remember CONDOMS!” Adore shouted at the group she dragged Violet away from, tiling her head back into her breathy shrill laugh. Instead of the entrance, though, Adore pulled Violet back to the backstage to gather up Adore’s bag of all her stuff. She pulled on her leather jacket over her drag, not bothering to change out of anything. 

“Come on,” Adore said as she pushed the stage entrance open, her smile softening somewhat into a more somber reassurance. “My car’s a few blocks up but don’t worry, I’m knifed,” Adore mentioned with casualty, pulling out a packet of cigarettes as they walked the eerie night streets to her car. “Wanna smoke, baby girl? You new here? What’s your name again?” Adore asked, pushing a cig between plump lips before lightning it, offering to do the same for Violet if she expressed any desire for it. “I’m Adore, if you want, but I have other names too.” A lopsided grin followed by a snort at how corny it sounded and Adore laughed into the night, young and carefree.

“So here’s my car,” Adore announced, laughter still whispering around her as she approached the old car that had seen better days. Every time Adore left it unlooked she was grateful that it still hadn’t been towed away. The car carried no plates and the back was messy with bags and trash after several drive throughs, empty cigarette packs and bottles of water and sodas. A mismatched pair of heels, some thrown away panties, a hoodie. Pretty much the car managed to summarise Adore quite well. “It’ll take about 30 minutes to get home. And I promise I’m not gonna go bad on you or anything. You’re in safe hands, girl,” Adore promised with a soft glance at Violet in the passenger seat. It was crazy, of both of them, perhaps, jumping into bets of dominance and ownership but they were kids in L.A, young and blind and carefree, slave to their lusts and whims. Her driving was just like Adore, though, messy, with an impatience fastness to the speed, rough and raw, impatient stung faces whenever the lights dared switch from green to red when it was her turn. 

“Not to freak you out or anything, but I like, live at home,” Adore said over the music that filled the car with melodies when they both lapsed into their own chosen silences. “But don’t worry, I have the whole basement for myself so like, it’ll be no problem. My mom’s put me down there because I’m loud and annoying as shit.” Adore laughed that proved of a hint of self-awareness in her otherwise seemingly dumbfounded puppy excited innocent persona. “I’ll be singing and screaming and shouting like all the fucking time and besides everyone’s on the upper floor anyway. So I mean, my room is soundproof. We don’t have to like worry or anything.” Adore stole some side glances at Violet to see if she would start to pull out of the hook up when Violet knew she hadn’t a place of her own and that she had a house with a family living in it. Adore wouldn’t hold it against the girl, of course not, but would happily offer the girl her bed to crash in for the night before Adore made sure Violet got safely back to her friends. 

Adore had safely sneaked themselves down into her basement without waking up her chola mom and sisters or her cholo brothers and Adore had closed the door and locked it, hindering her mom from storming in to shake her awake when the clocked ticked too late for her mom’s liking and lack of understanding that Adore worked nights and needed to sleep in on the days the next morning. Even if they might still be going strong when the rest of the family started to emerge from sleep, the door was thick, a rare nice treat of privacy for Adore, or maybe just another factor to keep her loudness to a bare minimum in the rest of the house, and they had to trip down the stairs to the basement, further alienating themselves from the world upstairs. 

“So, this is my room so,” Adore said as she dropped her bag on the floor by the open closet. White walls splattered by her own graffiti, drawings and nonsense, posters of Anna Nicole and Courtney Love and various other artists and band. The open wardrobe by the stair stuffed full with clothes, shoes underneath, and wigs here and there. A writing desk with a computer and a mess of papers and pens, earphones and this and that junk. A little makeup table, as well, full with cheap paint, and a door to her own bathroom. A bed too, the largest furniture, enough to fit two people comfortably, but it was messy and unmade, just like Adore.

“Lets start making sure you don’t lose that bet of yours, huh?” Adore said, a slow, predatory grin over full lips, green eyes that sparkled in amusement and the beginnings of desire.

–

And so it had started. And now Violet found herself on her fours in Adore’s bed, commanded not to move a muscle, bound and restricted, her ass positioned in a perfect target for Adore’s hunger. Naturally Adore had requested to her Violet’s sounds of pleasure. Adore loved it too much, the sweet, erotic melodies of a person wrapped in desire, the only way of releasing the overwhelming pleasure to pour it from your lips and tongue. Blindfolded too, making Violet’s nerves even more sensitive to every touch, brush, whisk of air and the sudden nothingness if Adore withdrew her body from Violet. She was so pretty, this little miss thing, tall legs, straining muscles of delicious thighs, round, full ass, pretty delicious hole, plump slutty lips so silken and manipulative. Arms and back whispering of strength underneath, chest and belly soft and flat, every part of Violet playing with gender without any effort at all. Adore had already fucked her ass once, so intrigued by this mysterious, confident, coquettish essence that was Violet. She had come, withdrawing from Violet’s ass in time so she could pull of the condom and mark Violet’s asscheeks with her load. 

She counted herself lucky that she hadn’t touched much alcohol pre-show either and that she was young enough to manage to keep up her stamina through the night. She would have disappointed herself if she only managed to plow that pretty ass just once during all the hours that was the night. Her excitement hadn’t failed her and with enough amusement of spanking that teasing little ass beautifully pink and constantly caressing Violet enough not to let her body relax from sensations and pleasure Adore’s cock managed to stiffen yet again. Her fingers dug into Violet’s hips, her little musing urging her hips to thrust harder into the willing ass she had been blessed with. Violet’s cry of pleasure pulled a grunt from Adore, encouraging the songs of Violet’s ecstasy as much as she let her know that Adore felt good by her.

A sly, cocky grin crooked Adore’s lips, though Violet couldn’t see it, at her slave’s plea of more and more and more. She liked it, how easily Violet gave way for begging, how easily Violet had submitted into her role as her living fuck toy. Adore was no stranger to this kind of games, no, she had spent many evenings in the sex houses around L.A, pulled people home, tied them up, spanked them pretty, face fucked them before pounding their asses. But none had so seemingly unabashed and quite so… lovingly embraced their submission as Violet did. Where some could fight for their dominance and saw weakness in having Adore, not only often the more adorable looking of those she slept with but so seemingly cute and innocent, dominate them. Violet seemed unfazed, bashing in the true power that only she had true access to. She seemed to feel no shame but only hungriness waiting for orders and follow them through. The untamed pleasure of Violet’s were electrifying and Adore found herself quite amazed how well everything seemed to have turned out. Adore growled, granting Violet a hard slap over one perfect pink cheek in answer to Violet’s begging and pleading fore more and harder. “Don’t you worry, princess. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t walk for a week. You’re not going anywhere, my pretty. I’m going to take care of you.”

To show goodwill, Adore let her hips grind rougher and harder against Violet, giving her a few good thrusts before Adore pulled back into a slower, gentler pace. Her tongue clicked in disapproval when Violet’s pleading turned more into a demand.

“Did I ask for your advice, slut?” Adore asked, the icy yet gentle tone more spine shivering than a full grow of displeasure. Adore stilled her hips completely, pressing down her toes into the madness as her body complained when its source of pleasure stilled. “Huh, Princess? You wanna run the show?” Adore asked, fighting her hips to draw her cock out of Violet’s pretty hole. “You wanna tell me what to do huh, baby girl?” The bed dipped, revealing that Adore had gotten onto her feet, silently padding up nearer Violet’s upper body. 

“I don’t need your fucking telling me what to do, slut,” Adore growled lowly, suddenly so close to Violet’s ear as her hand fisted a grip of Violet’s hair. “I own you, Princess. Your words means nothing. You are nothing but a body for me to fuck. I don’t care what you want. “A thug at Violet’s locks, quick and harsh. “Got it, whore? You are nothing.”

 

So the rumors about Adore Delano were true. She was a freak. And a top. A dom power top no less. Violet was going to love reporting back to her friends about the local queen. Violet was so sure that Adore, like herself, would be a superstar one day. And if nothing else, they’d make it big in kinky gay porn. 

Violet whimpered as her owner pulled her hair. Fuck she loved when it got rough like this. She wished she could see Adore’s eyes as she called Violet a whore and a fuck toy. Violet truly enjoyed this kind of game. She arched her back submissively, letting her apologies reflect in her tone. She knew she was talking a lot but she needed to reassure her master that she wasn’t acting up so the deliciously rough fuck could continue. 

“I’m sorry, master. You’re right. I’m just your whore, your hole to fuck whenever and however you want. Please, use me like a sex toy. Please, let me have your dick back in me. Fuck me like a piece of meat, please master. Use my body for your pleasure.” Violet hadn’t come yet, but she knew it would be a while until Adore saw fit to let her come. “Gape my hole. Please. I’m your sex toy. I live to pleasure you. I’m your slave, your sex slave. My body is yours to command.”

 

Violet’s whimper at Adore tugging at her hair swept a pleased grin over her flushed face, the gaze sweeping over the arched back in pleading submission approving of Violet’s effort. Adore remained with her fingers curled around Violet’s hair, putting a pressure to her scalp whilst Adore let the slave babble until she felt finished. Mm, she loved when pretty things begged to be used, and even prettier when they started to whimper in pleas about being allowed to cum. 

“Good girl,” Adore cooed, pressing down Violet’s face into the bed to further let her feel her submission whilst she untangled her fingers from her locks. “So pretty and desperate. So fucking wanton. Where’s your shame?” Adore wondered with a click of her tongue, her melody yet too warm in reviling in Violet’s easy pleadings. Adore dragged her short nails across Violet’s back as Adore moved backwards again, the pressure a tantalising pressure of being ticklish yet on the breach of leaving claw marks. “Just look at you. All trembling and sweaty, hungering for my cock like you haven’t been fucked for ages. I bet you would love if I showed a fat plug up your ass, hm, having you always ready and prepared for me to enjoy.” The bed dipped as Adore resumed her position between Violet’s spread legs. “And like the true fuck doll that you are, little miss slut, you wouldn’t object if I passed you around. Put a leash on you and dragged you to one of our parties, mm?” Her touched had changed, now using her fingertips as she caressed down the curve of Violet’s ass down her thighs, continuing the caressing trip down her legs till she came to a sole of the foot. 

“I’m gonna fucking enjoy finding out just how much you can take, baby girl. How many cocks in a row? How many at the same time? How long can I have you tied here in my bed, fucking you with my cock and fingers and my collection of toys until you start to plead for release with balls about to burst? How many prostate orgasms can I tease your body with before you melt into a wrecked mess, sobbing and overstimulated, yet with a pretty cock still hard and weeping?” Adore’s fingers had calmly and slowly tickled Violet’s foot, a fun little tease as well as to see how sensitive or how easily it would be to make Violet move against her orders. In silence now Adore moved her hands to grab hold of Violet’s hips again, and she bent forward to suck in as much of a delicious ass check into her mouth as possible, tonguing the prettily bruised skin before sharp teeth bit down, releasing the flesh with a wet messy plop of a kiss. 

Adore wanted nothing more than to oblige Violet and put her cock back into her needy hole. But Adore needed to space herself out. The self-edging would soon enough start to really get to her nerves and she wouldn’t be able to resist pounding for her second orgasm but still she desired to keep her cock hard and ready for a little while longer before she eventually turned to her dildos. If Violet had made her orgasm good enough to be so awarded, that is. Adore kissed her way from one pretty cheek to the other, her own desire heavy, appreciative voice tickling against Violet’s skin. 

“Mmm,” Adore hummed as she shifted on her bed, making it easier for her to bend to nimble her way down to a thigh. “Such a fucking pretty ass, whore. Don’t fucking think you can relay on just that. I know you ass brats, thinking having a tight full ass is enough.” A sharp spank across both cheeks as Adore had straightened up and away from the thigh. “And as much I love wiggling little asses, girl, you gotta be able to use it good if I’ma reward you, bitch.” 

She again hovered with her hips just right to start fucking Violet again. Her head pressed against a soft cheek but the move Adore made wasn’t to stick her cock back where it belong. Rather, she bent a tiny bit over Violet’s back, her right hand sweeping down Violet’s hip, an inner thigh before her fingers curled around the base of Violet’s hardened cock. Teasing soft fingertips and edges of her nails ran up the length, her thumb swirling over Violet’s head to rub up the precum. 

“Uh huh” Adore moaned, vibrant and lustful, and Adore’s hand left Violet’s cock as Adore bent further across Violet’s back, her left hand once again tugging at her hair, this time to nudge Violet to tilt her head more to the side. 

“Here, taste your fucking slutty need, whore.” Fingers pressed against the soft velvety lips. “Taste how desperate you are for me, how fucking much you enjoy being my sex toy, my little wanton slave.”

 

It was true. Violet felt no shame. Face down, ass up, legs spread. Blindfolded, bound and loving it too. She absolutely enjoyed playing games like this, letting herself indulge in darker, more primal fantasies. Normally, Violet would have taken the time to build up to something this intense with someone, but she had it on good authority that Adore Delano was trustworthy, and a bet was a bet after all. 

She wondered how to get the irrefutable proof she needed to send her friends in order to get them to pay up. Perhaps Violet simply needed to beg for Adore to take a picture of herself balls deep in Violet’s ass. She knew that Violet had made a bet after all, and perhaps the best way to get what she wanted was to come clean. What Adore did with that information, well, that only made it more fun didn’t it, seeing what Adore would make her do to get what she wanted? Violet smirked. 

Violet moaned as Adore raked her nails down Violet’s back and spoke dirty words to her and filled her mind with filthy fantasies. Violet spread her legs wider and nodded. She’d love a fat buttplug to keep her open and ready for Adore to come back to and fuck, and for Adore to take her to a party on a leash, and pass her around to be used. A gangbang was one of her biggest fantasies. Precum was beading at her needy tip. 

“Please, master. I’d love that so much. You’d be so proud of me, watching me be so good for you, taking cock after cock after cock, one at each end, or two or even three in my ass, splitting me open. Stuff me full like the slut I am. My holes are hungry for cock. Especially yours, master.”

Violet wasn’t ticklish but she craved touch, and especially she craved Adore’s dick back in her hole. “Please master. Use my body however you please. It’s yours. My hole, my dick, my orgasms, everything belongs to you. I’m a slave to your pleasure. Fill me up. Do whatever you want to me.”

And Adore did. She took a bite of Violet’s ass cheek, drawling a deep moan from Violet. She hoped Adore would rim her, eat her hole and make her howl next but she knew not to push her luck. She was trying to get Adore’s dick back in her first. Violet obeyed the earlier admonishment to stay still and simply let Adore kiss and bite her way down Violet’s ass and thighs.

Violet knew she had a fine ass, and she knew how to ride it. “Will you permit me to move and ride you, master? I can show you what I can do, if it pleases you.” But Adore bent over her instead. 

Violet whimpered and focused on not coming as Adore grabbed her weeping dick, already denied an orgasm. She moaned needily as Adore rubbed her, collecting some of the precum beading there. Adore’s other hand tangled in her long hair and pulled her head to the side. Adore’s wet thumb was pressing against her lips and Violet took the digit in, sucking on it like her life depended up it. She was needy and she knew it, desperate for Adore’s dick back in her, and desperate for an orgasm. She did love being Adore’s sex toy, the drag queen one hell of a lover. 

She kept sucking on Adore’s fingers, teasing what she could do with her mouth as she snaked her cuffed hands down to spread her cheeks and further expose her hole. It was Friday night and Violet was totally down to spend the rest of the weekend with Adore if it could be like this the whole time. She wondered how loose Adore would make her hole by the end of the weekend. She wanted nothing more than to find out. 

“Please, master. Fuck me. I’m such a slut for your cock. Please give it to me.” Violet imagined she was quite the pretty picture right now, face down, blindfolded, handcuffed, spreading her own cheeks, her legs spread wide, ass in the air, throbbing neglected cock dripping precum on the bed and begging to get fucked a second time. 

“Please Master. Does it please you to see me like this? Would you like to take a picture? Keep this image for your spank bank? Will you remember how good I submitted to you, how hungry I was for your cock? We’d make a very hot porno.” Violet moaned at the thought of Adore filming her submission. “Please, master, won’t you fuck my needy hole again? I need you in me.”  


 

Adore was hooked on Violet’s easy ways of rewarding Adore’s actions with moans or whimpers and even though Violet broke her order not to move when she spread her legs even more in wanton and nodded when Adore spoke of filling her up with a butt plug Violet’s needy movements were hot as hell. 

“I told you not to move, cunt, didn’t I?” Adore inquired softly yet she didn’t withdraw either hands nor mouth from Violet’s body. She changed her original pattern of kissing down Violet’s ass and thighs to momentarily straightening up enough so she could slap each inner thigh to indicate that she had spread them further apart, though her smacks this time around was tauntingly light and feathery and Adore let the back of her hand brush over Violet’s balls as she moved her hand from one thigh to the other. “It would be in your interest not to change my mind that I still could reward you with cumming for me,” Adore warned and she went back to her task of worshipping ass and thighs with her lips and tongue. 

Violet’s pleadings and obvious eagerness of the idea to be showcased and tossed around at one of the parties made Adore shiver and one of her own moans where drawn from her throat, raspy in the desire to experience Violet travelling from cock to cock and lap to lap before she was placed on a glass table, low enough to gain easy access to either end of Violet, as she stood on her fours like she did just now, cocks filling her already fucked, gaping hole as she choked on the dicks shown down her throat; cum and spit drooling down her chin and jaw. Adore moaned again, and her hips helplessly snapped forward, trying to coax Adore back into fucking the pretty slave on her bed. 

Adore bit down on a delicious bit of inner thigh in an attempt to hold back her demanding need for release. Adore hadn’t anticipated at all that her night would end like this. Not even after Violet approached her with her wicked suggestion. Not only had Adore believed that the girl would pull out, maybe wanting something more vanilla instead, and if Violet truly would want to submit to her Adore had only figured it would be something light, maybe just a blindfold and a harsh fuck, or hands tied with soft silks so Violet could feel safe in the knowledge she easily could break her bondage. Adore hadn’t imagine that they would end up like this, with Violet deep in her submission, and with such want and desire accepting levels of play most would require a session with someone they already knew to feel safe to play. Adore licked Violet’s balls as she once again withdrew herself from Violet’s thighs, pleased to see that Violet once again was in control of her muscles and hadn’t flinched or move since she dared spread her legs further. 

The proposal falling from filthy, soft lips echoed in Adore’s mind and she couldn’t hinder another moan from falling from her own lips. Adore loved fucking her asses, she absolutely loved them in just this kind of position, vulnerable with their asses in the air for her to do whatever she wanted with, but there was also something maddening hot to have her subs ride on her cock, working to make Adore pleased whilst pounding in search for their own pleasure at the same time. Adore didn’t answer the suggestion verbally, just yet, but continued with what she had in mind as her fingers circled around Violet’s poor cock to collect the evidence of her desire. Violet’s whimper and needy moans as she teased her head desperate for friction made Adore to smirk, and a throaty little laugh in pure enjoyment over the desperation her new play thing displayed. Adore pushed her fingers eagerly into Violet’s mouth when she opened up, another shiver travelling down her spine as Violet sucked on her fingers as if it was a matter of life and death. Adore groaned, the wet warmth and ticklish texture of Violet’s tongue shaking her breaths as her cock remembered how good that dirty mouth had felt wrapped around her cock. 

Frankly, Adore didn’t care that Violet boldly moved to spread her cheeks more for her. She was too wrapped up in the sensations her fingers enjoyed, her mind bombarding her with hard throbbing need as it tried to force her to switch fingers for cock. Adore released her hold of Violet’s hair, letting her left hand sneak back, following the curve of Violet’s ass before she pushed two of her fingers into the waiting hole, promptly opting more to finger her prostate than to move her fingers out and in, her control of her fingers more clumsy as she wasn’t using her dominant hand. Her fingers massaged in a padding firm pattern Violet’s sweet little spot inside of her and the longer Adore allowed Violet to suck her fingers the more Adore felt her resistance falter. She wouldn’t be able to control herself when she put back her dick in Violet’s ass. She was sweaty in heated lust and need, her thighs twisting and trembling by the force of having to hold back and clench down the urge pulsing stronger and stronger in her cock. Her breaths more uneven and shallow, and the moans spilled more freely from her, the tone a bit more desperately shrill than deep throated controlled desire, her eyes wandering madly between the sight of Violet sucking her fingers and Violet’s spanked ass in the air and her own fingers wiggling around to lure pleasure after pleasure from Violet’s body. 

She ripped her fingers away from Violet’s mouth and before Adore could decide what to do next Violet was using her voice yet again. Her temptations of Adore snapping an everlasting memory of this fucking wonderful sight and the sly suggestion Violet would be game to even make a film out of it made Adore’s cock throb harder yet. “Fuck yeah,” Adore groaned, wanton and a desperate mess herself now as Violet’s words teased her. “Oh my fucking god, you’re so fucking hot, slut, so fucking stunning, you’re killing me,” Adore gushed, soft and needy and earnestly, and Adore withdrew her hand from Violet’s hole. Adore messily sloppy attacked Violet’s ass with her mouth yet again - she loved eating ass far too much - biting and licking bruised cheeks before she directed her attention to the hole Violet wanted filled with her cock. Adore grabbed Violet’s hips as she buried her face into Violet’s ass, her tongue taunting and teasingly swirling around her gaping muscle before her lips sucked on, sucking and kissing around her rim as Adore tongue began to move back and forth, now and then twirling around to tease the gaping muscle. It was obvious that Adore had lost some of her self-control with the way she so urgently continued to burrow her face into Violet’s ass, desperate and needy for her hole, and she couldn’t stop the flow of appreciate, desperate moans that caressed Violet’s skin, a trickle of whimpering sounds now also added into the mix of moans and groans, Adore’s fingers digging hard into Violet’s hips. 

“Fuck, fucking fuck,” Adore moaned, long and deep as she forced herself away from Violet’s ass, a spank landing yet again over her maddening cheeks in a mixture of a reprimand and reward for her delicious fucking crazy ass. The bed dipped, but this time in a pattern that showcased that Adore was crawling away from her spot between Violet’s legs to get to the empty side of the bed. She flopped herself down on the mattress, and it was with just enough luck Adore could stop herself from just rutting her bed before she managed to snap her way to her back. Adore craned her neck to look at Violet next to her, and there was a swift, floating gentleness that she petted Violet over her hair before reached for the band holding the blindfold still. Adore snapped her finger under it and pulled it off, letting Violet her sight again. Adore was flushed, face melted into a sweaty mask of pure desperation and need. 

“You are allowed to move, slut. Ride my cock as the dirty slutty whore that you are. Show me what you got, slave, and I’ll grant you a well deserved orgasm, baby girl.” Adore readjusted the pillow under her head as she settled herself down against the bed, but as soon as Violet began to move she couldn’t control her hips as they arched in desperate anticipation of soon being pinned down by Violet riding her cock.” Fuuuuck,” Adore more whimpered than moaned as her hips made another pleading snap up into the air before she could settle her ass back down on the mattress for Violet to climb to claim her cock in her ass.

 

Violet supposed she’d have to thank her friends later for betting her she couldn’t get Adore Delano to get freaky with her. Right now, with Adore’s fingers in her mouth and her ass, massaging her prostate, Violet was in heaven. It was a perfect little tease of what she was capable of, taking it at both ends, and then begging for more. 

She basked in her owner’s praise. She loved being a perfect little slut like this. She moaned as she got her reward of having her ass eaten, hoping that meant Adore would get back where Violet wanted her most. Violet could feel that Adore too was starting to get desperate and she smirked in triumph. A good spank indicated that Adore was done rimming her and Violet stayed still as Adore crawled over and flopped down on the bed. 

Adore’s hand petted her and then snatched off her blindfold. Her owner was fully erect, waiting for her to hop onto her dick. Fuck yes. Violet loved how needy Adore looked right now. She imagined she didn’t look much better. She crawled awkwardly over to where Adore was and straddled her, no small task with her hands cuffed behind her back but she managed. Adore helped line her dick up with Violet’s hole and Violet used her strong leg muscles to sink down on that glorious dick she’d been craving. 

Violet let herself sit fully for a second, loving being able to take Adore’s full length into her needy hole. But then she got a better stance so she could bounce on Adore’s dick, shamelessly seeking her pleasure as she fucked herself on it. Violet panted and moaned but didn’t stop even for a second. 

She rode Adore’s cock like it was the last time she’d ever get fucked, desperate, her ass bouncing. She could see Adore watching her ass go up and down in the mirror that faced the bed. Fuck they really did need to film this. Violet’s thighs were burning but Adore’s steady hands on her hips reassured her. Her own neglected cock bounced too, precum sliding down it. Surely when she came, it would be the best orgasm of her life. 

Violet continued to ride Adore hard, clenching tight around the length within her. She wanted Adore to spank her, make her clench even more. But she didn’t want to risk being told she was being demanding and have Adore stop when she was so close. 

“Please, master, may I come? I’m so close. You feel so good in me, filling me up. Fuck, I want you to fuck me all the time. My ass was made for your dick. It feels so good. I want you to come on me, mark me yours too. Fuck, I’m going to burst. Oh please, master, please let me come. Please!”

 

A light chuckle brushed from her dry throat, lips pulled in an amused smile as she through half-cloaked eyes followed Violet awkwardly crawled herself to follow Adore’s order to sit her down on her dick. Adore stretched out her hand to caress the closest thigh she could touch, touch feathery before she squeezed the thigh, in that way you did when you where overwhelmed with cuteness. 

 

“You are adorable,” Adore stated through the smile still on her lips, her face flush and sweaty and her muscles straining and protesting how she had had to clench them still so she wouldn’t spoil her fun too quickly and with a body and nerves on fire and desperate to be pushed over into oblivious bliss, all thanks to this stranger that had approached her with a bet and coy smile. Adore’s hand at Violet’s thigh travelled up to hug her hip, Adore’s other hand holding her cock, both hands helping in guiding Violet into her position and as Violet began to sink down her shaft, Adore’s right hand moved to grip Violet’s other hip to help keep her stable in balance (though Violet had fucking sickening leg muscles, trust). 

Once Adore found her ball’s deep in Violet that had stopped to bask in her position for a heartbeat, Adore’s head snapped back in an arch when Violet began to move, a strangled moan ripping from full, parted lips as her dick got overwhelmed with the harsh, desperate pounding of Violet, nerves sparking and firing from finally being stimulated from her edging holding backs. Violet’s even more denied cock bounced beautifully in rhythm with Violet’s movement, precum leaking and Adore was mesmerised by the scene in front of her. She couldn’t stop looking at Violet, the muscles of her thighs working to keep her desperate bouncing going without rest, Violet’s full ass sinking up and down Adore’s cock riding for her pleasure. Adore loved the way Violet’s body was alive, glistening, warm by excitement, subtle muscles flexing in her motions and the pulsing of pleasure through her system, the way her face transformed into an untamed goddess of lust and pleasure, enjoying her every thrust on Adore’s dick, basking in the sensations it all gave her, Violet’s moans and pantings the melodic erotic anthem of her goddess like ownership of her sexuality and pleasure. 

It was hot as hell. Adore couldn’t do nothing but burrow her fingers into Violet’s hips, clinging on like she was afraid what would happen if she let go, her thighs and ass clenching and trembling in the strain waves after waves of ecstasy crashed through her, stare openmouthedly at the beauty on top of her, a variety of moans, grunts, pantings and groans spilling from Adore’s tongue as all her sounds had longed for an opportunity like this to finally have a good scene to give them the right scene to perform and get appreciated for it. When Violet’s clenching around her grew harder and harder, Adore’s back arched, the soles of her feet pushing down into the mattress as her hips snapped up to let her dick continue to glory in the sensation, and Adore began to trash more under Violet, her head rocking from side to side in a mixture of disbelief and pure overwhelming. She had almost forgotten her role in all this, Violet’s backing up that she did know how to use her ass right having started to rub away Adore’s dominatrix mask to reveal the young, excitable, awkward, nerdy punk she was underneath it all.

“Fu – fuck Vi – slut, fucking shit,” Adore rasped, stumbling and straining to be able to formulate coherent words and clinging onto her role. “ Oh my god, you’re – “a groan interrupted momentarily” – fucking sickening, ass, unnngh, good slave, uh yeah, you’re such a, mmm, fantastic little slave for your master, fuuuuck…!” Adore gushed back in between Violet’s ramblings but when Violet with such pleading desperation started to beg to come it almost pushed Adore right over the edge, and it was with a fucking rare self-control Adore stopped herself to just starting to slam up into Violet.

“Not yet…! Wait, wait, fuck!” Adore’s hands on Violet’s hips both clenched down to still her movements as she began to lift her up. “Gonna throw you down, face first, mattress,” Adore forewarned so Violet could scramble together muscles to help her adjust to the new position she momentarily would find herself in. “Gonna fuck you’re tight fucking little cute ass into oblivion, fucking slut,” Adore grumbled, voice scratching with irritation over that she forced herself once again not to give in and just shot her load already. With the last self-control of the night Adore pushed her body into flipping down around, one hand momentarily leaving Violet’s hip to tug at her shoulder to help Violet move into a more comfortable stance if she needed, her hand moving down to Violet’s back to press down, indicating that Violet should remain flat on her belly and not push up into all fours again. 

Adore shifted so she straddled Violet’s thighs before she helped her back into Violet’s hole, her upper body collapsing down over Violet’s back before Adore found some strength in her arms to support her weight on her elbows, enough to not crush every pound of her down into Violet yet still allowing her upper body to cuddle up into the warm, strong back of Violet. A sloppy kiss on Violet’s shoulder and Adore’s hips began to pound down into Violet’s ass with the same kind of desperation Violet had ridden her with just before, the strained grunting and high pitched mewling and hard panting even nearer to Violet’s hearing now revealing that Adore forced every last ounce of her energy into plowing Violet’s ass into oblivion. An irritated “Fuck!” sounded as Adore’s maddening seeking of release caused her to arch her hips too high, her cock slipping out of Violet, the sound of a whine murmuring from her lips as Adore shifted her weight to her left elbow, so she could reach back and stuff herself back into Violet. 

“Shit, shit shit,” Adore continuing her whining, body and mind hurting by her need and desperation and lust after Violet and her right hand tugged at Violet’s hip.” Pop up a bit, slut,” Adore demanded, and her hand was quick to slither between her mattress and Violet’s body to curl her fingers around Violet’s poor neglected cock. She focused directly on stimulating Violet’s head and frenulum, toying now and then with some straying fingers down the sensitive underside of Violet’s cock. “Fuck, Princess, you’ve been a, unh, very very good little slave, so so so good, you can cum Princess, fucking please cum for me, baby girl, cum hard for your master, slut,” Adore more murmured with a whinge to her voice than demanded for a secure, strong dominatrix voice. Her massaging of Violet’s cock head Adore tried to match with her desperate rutting of Violet’s asshole, but Adore’s coordination had begun to fail as she was too deeply lost in her upbuilding ecstasy, yet her youthfulness at least allowed her to keep her thrusts hard and fast and her movements of her hand likewise even though their rhythm didn’t match each other. 

“Okay, fuuuuck, I’m gonna die, oh my god Jesus fucking shit,” Adore whimpered, her feet having begun to drum against the mattress as she didn’t know how to control herself and this overwhelming pleasure. Not only had she edged herself longer than she usually did since she had no self-control or patience in most other encounters but it was also her second orgasm to rip her soul away from her body, and the position she had put Violet in only heighten Violet’s ability clench herself into a tight glorious sensation. Adore buried her face into the crook of Violet’s shoulder and neck and even though Adore tried to mouth Violet’s name only a strangled, high pitched chocked groan managed to escape her body before her breath was stolen from her and her body stiffened painfully; her lower legs arching towards her ass, hips desperately grounded glued to Violet’s ass, her left hand’s fingers clutching at her bedlinen, her right hand cramping down on Violet’s cock, tears threatening to fall from her eyes any second as her body tried to handle the intensity of the ecstasy flushing through her. It really felt like she was dying, and somewhere in the back of her shut down consciousness Adore could only wonder how strong Violet’s orgasm would be after such a long time of being fucked and stimulated without the allowance to come. 

Adore drew a desperate, drowning breath when her muscles momentarily loosened but Violet’s own spasming muscles around her dick pushed Adore’s muscles to stiffen back into the pool of harsh, overpowering ecstasy. At last, her body allowed her to collapse down over Violet’s back, all strength and energy completely vanished from her and she could have fallen asleep on the spot if she didn’t try to remain herself that that wasn’t good hosting and that, unlike many others, Violet deserved Adore’s numb but awoke attention. So she forced her eyes to remain open as she lay like a puddle of spent Adore over Violet’s back as she tried to rein in harsh, short, uneven breaths into a normal rhythm, her body trembling by her muscles attempt to handle the relaxation after having being alert for so long.

“Fuck, that was good. Like, who are you?” Adore mumbled with a dry mouth after a while from her position she still hadn’t moved away from.


End file.
